Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 4
This chapter is the fourth of Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Saga. CHAPTER 4: Lost in Goldenous Forest. The dark secret of the wood Story Aingeru, Ainhoa and Pablo has just decamped but their experience was hard to forget. Garone suddenly appeared and Pablo and Aingeru couldn't sleep. Now, they were tired because of that. Ainhoa was a bit worried because they were showing a bad face. She was thinking when they arrive to Forestia City they would have to go to a hotel. Aingeru was very tired and he was distant, he wasn't speaking and sometimes he closed his eyes. Pablo was worse, he hadn't slept nothing and his music slept him. Ainhoa had to wake up sometimes because they were sometimes sleeping, even she heard some snoring. The Goldenous Forest is a big wood and it takes two hours to cross it. After the forest it was Forestia City. It was sunny and there is some cloud in the sky. The wind blows gently and it makes a noise between the trees. Birds were singing and some squirrels were jumping between the trees. The weather was lovely. Ainhoa was calculating how much time they would spend crossing the forest. She thought that they will arrive when the night arrive. She wants to arrive to Forestia Gate, the entrance of the city. They were going to a zone of the forest that is dense. Ainhoa decided to give them some coffee to ginger up. They stopped a bit in a clearing and take the coffee. She took three cup and filled them of coffee. Then, they took the coffee. Ten minutes later, they started to walk again. Pablo and Aingeru were losing sleep and Ainhoa got relax. Aingeru was looking the landscape while Pablo was listening to music. Another time, Pablo started to sing; Ainhoa didn't give a damn. Aingeru didn't draw attention of his friends and he started to go for other way. A moment later, Ainhoa noticed that Aingeru wasn't going with them. "Pablo, where is Aingeru?"- Ainhoa asked it to Pablo, who wasn't paying attention to Ainhoa.- "Pablo!!!!"- He reacted and took off his headphones. "What?"- Pablo said. "Where is Aingeru?"- Ainhoa repeated waiting an answer. "I don't know"- He answered when he noticed his absence.- "Maybe, he got lost..." Meanwhile, Aingeru also noticed he got lost. He didn't remember where did he go. So, he decided to get out of his bag a compass that he had taken for this journey. He remembered that Forestia City was to the East. With his compass he decided to go to the city. Now, Ainhoa and Pablo was having an argument because they hadn't noticed his absence and what they have to do. Suddenly they heard a voice that sounded familiar. "Are you dicussing where is your friend?"- The voice said.- "You have to think about the problem that has arrived".- They turned and saw Inferna. "What are you doing here?"- Ainhoa asked. She was angry and worried.- "Have you seen him?" "No. But I want to fight against you, Red Bracelet. I want to take the revenge." He accepted the fight. Ainhoa will have to fight against two Dark Soldiers. Inferna (Lv. 5) VS. Pablo (Lv. 4) and Ainhoa (Lv. 4) VS. 2 Dark Soldiers (Lv. 2 each one). The fight started; Inferna used Dragon Beat but Pablo avoided the attack but Inferna used her special ability: Flame Form. Her body turned into fire and she rounded Pablo while fire burned him (100/250). Ainhoa said Pablo that he also had a special ability and he had to use it. He used his ability: Light Speed, that he can use for 20 seconds; now he can run like speed. He threw Boiling Water and he put out Inferna (50/300). Ainhoa threw Iron Rain to a Dark Soldier and... KO! One out. The other one used Ash against her (200/250) but she defeated the last Soldier with Flame Dance. KO! Ainhoa got level 5. Inferna used Electric Vector against him but she failed. Pablo used Electric Hit with his Chaos Hammer but Inferna used her ability, Thunder Caution. This ability makes that the one who uses an electric attack loses half of his energy. Pablo is now 50/250 so he attacked with Freezing Wind and... KO! Inferna is out of the fight. Pablo got also level 5. Inferna disappeared but Ainhoa was still worried about Aingeru. Meanwhile, Aingeru was leaving the forest and he arrived to Forestia City. So, Pablo and Ainhoa walked to Forestia City and tried to find Aingeru. Characters *Aingeru *Ainhoa *Pablo *Inferna *Garone (only commented) Used Attacks *Dragon Beat (Inferna) *Burn (Flame Form) (Inferna) *Boiling Water (Pablo) *Iron Rain (Ainhoa) *Ash (Dark Soldier) *Flame Dance (Ainhoa) *Electric Vector (Inferna) *Electric Hit (Chaos Hammer) (Pablo) *Freezing Wind (Pablo) Used Abilities *Flame Form ''Special ''(Inferna) *Light Speed ''Special ''(Pablo) *Thuder Caution (Inferna) Forestia City. The night in the Golden City> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange